What Happans Next?
by Do1fin
Summary: THis is a reader decids what happans next fic! mroe info about what do do is inside! rated K but might go up depending on what the people decide.*DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**So, my newest fanfic is a little differint from my other two. WHat will happan is this, i have written down a little opener for a story but not in much detail. what you the reader are going to do is read the chaper, and then awnser the question at the end in a review. Your awnsers are what is going to happan fro teh rest of the fic! Then hopefully each week ill add a new chapter using what i think was the best awnsers. enjoy. I do not own NCIS!**

Ziva stood outside his house. She knew she had to tell him, she just didn't really want to. So reluctantly, she walked up to his door a knocked. He answered. "Hey, Ziva. What are you doing here?"

She swallowed hard and after what seemed like hours, spoke. "I need to talk to you." He nodded and let her inside.

**Questions.**

**1. WHo is he/ WHos house is she knocking on?**

**2. WHy is she there/ what is she reluctant to tell him?**

**REVIEW! and i promis this will be the only chapter that is this short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chaper two! yay. so not all the chaperts will be up this fast. this is a special update because to day is my lil' brothers birthday. YAY! and for his birthday i got him a 1 3rd filled can of silly sting and i wrote and translated evering i wrote and everying perwrote into german. it took hours! Blach! NOT fun. but any way heres the next chaper. i want to thank Nicoya456 and bekkiejone23 for being the only people to review. its ok if you dont review, i mean its not as if the whole plot line of this entire story is based off of how you awnser teh questions at the end of each chapter! any who or whom i never know which one to use, i know the difrince between the two. Who is used when it is the suject of the sentence and whom is used when it is the object. And guess where i leaned that? The Office! I CANNOT BELIVE STEVE CARELL IS LEAVING! well im goint to stop this long rant that litterally has appsilutly nothing to do wiht the story. but now you can see how my mind goes from one thing ot another. speaking of which this kid who gose to my camp and read oras. IM purple and- once again im ranting. Enjoy. I do not own anything. really not even the plot line. lol!**

"So what do you need to talk about" Tony asked as ZIva entered his home. It was your average bachelor pad. It had a large flat screen on one wall, with movie posters on the other. But Ziva didn't really pay attention to any of this. She was more concerned with what happened that day at work. They had a case of a dead private first class. He owned money to the wrong people and ended up dead. Which was obvious given the dead body. Though that wasn't what was bothering her. The man the sailor owned money to was one Michel Aaron. Who Ziva just to happened to know, and kept the fact she knew him from the team until the last minute when she was the one who was going to interrogate him. He would recognize her and all hell would break lose. Well Gibbs was not happy, and Tony… well he had not talked to her the rest of the day. So their they where, standing awkwardly by the door, each waiting for the other to start talking. "You wanna sit?" Tony asked after about what seemed like hours of each staring aimlessly at nothing. She nodded and headed to the couch and sat. He soon fallowed and joined her. Again another awkwardly silence was upon them. Then yet again, Tony broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell us Zi?"

"I did not think it was important." She answered without a moments hesitation.

"NOT IMPORTANT!" Tony yelled so loud and unexpectedly that even Ziva jumped. Noticing this he lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "Sorry." Ziva, who was now staring at her feet again, nodded.

"What did you do to him?" tony asked after a pause.

Ziva looked up at his face, but did not make eye contact. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Tony said while leaning toward her, his voice now chipper, "He hurt you. Didn't you go all ninja on him?"

"No tony. I did not 'go all ninja on him'." The Ninja said, now also sharing the same tone of voice. But hers still had a hint of sadness in it.

"Well why not?" He questioned, more serious this time.

"I was to," Ziva paused to think of the right words to use to describe why Michele Aaron was not dead. "young and naive to think he was actually hurting me."She said the last part with no other emotion in her voice other then sadness. Tony noticed this and quickly changed the subject to spare her from anymore pain. She had already had enough that day to last a lifetime. Well not a lifetime, but at least a week.

"Wanna watch a movie?" HE questioned.

Ziva, who knew exactly what he was doing answered only with a nod. Tony got up and put the movie in. Before long, the main manure for Casino Royal was up on the screen. They whated the movie and let all conversation drop. Not even a single movie reference passed though Tony's lips. But the both knew that their earlier conversation was far from over.

**So the only question is have fro this chappy is what did this Michele Aaron guy do to Ziva when she was 'to young and naive to think he was actually hurting' her?**

**Please review. the sooner you review the sooner the next chaper is up! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIL' BROTHER!**


End file.
